Her Ryder Box
by Fashion-nerd
Summary: Marley is dating Jake and her room clearly shows it. But what is hidden underneath her bed? Told through Jake's perspective. A Ryder x Marley one shot. One-sided Jarley.


**Her Ryder Box: **

**Summary: Marley is dating Jake and her room clearly shows it. But what is hidden underneath her bed? A Ryder x Marley one shot. **

**Word Count: 5,273**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Glee. **

**A/N: Just a little idea that popped in my head, if Jake saw what was in Marley's room. I love the Ryley pairing and well, I hope Ryan Murphy gives us some more moments, or at least closure. Anyways, I hope you like it! **

___Today is going to be a good day,_ Jake decided. It was 7:00am and he was quietly opening the Roses' back door. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers – tulips, because he knew she loved them. At least, he thought she did. He still wasn't perfect with all the little details but no matter, what he was about to do was going to win his girl's affections entirely.

Jake quietly crept up the staircase while approaching Marley's room. He knew it was risky – if he was too loud, Mrs. Rose would wake up and ruin his plan. He was going to serenade her with another song from her favourite film – it was Twilight, right? She told him ... well, what girl doesn't love Twilight? His guitar should still be by her bed, where he last left it.

He knew what he was doing would be totally cheesy and borderline creepy but he's pretty sure that she's into that kind of stuff. She practically died from Valentine's Day so what he was doing should have the same reaction – better because this is from him, her _boyfriend_ not her _best friend. _

Jake was a nice guy, if you're on his good side. After the whole school shooting and blowing off her original songs and Ryder's catfish dilemma, Marley wasn't quite herself. She became a bit more distant. A bit quieter, a little more reserved. Hell, they all were a bit screwed up after those shooting events – those things don't just happen and don't affect – but he felt that since he was her boyfriend, he should try to cheer him up. And it's not like he saw Ryder hanging out near the girl's washroom whenever she's in there. _Pfft, she loves me. She's just a little shaken up and that's s'okay._

He finally reached the top of the steps and quickly went into stealth mode. All he needed was the catchy theme song and he'd be the perfect James Bond. Crouching down on his knees, stealthily holding his breath as he passed Mrs. Rose's room, and quietly opening Marley's door, Jake knew she'd be impressed.

"Shit!", Jake exclaimed as her door squeaked. He froze. Breathe in. Exhale. Breathe in. Exhale. He peeked in through the slit of the door and didn't see any movement. Quietly, he opened the rest of the door, making sure to go extra slowly.

Once the door was open and he snuck in, he took a quick glance around the room. He never exactly spent time in her room; they always hung out in her living room or kitchen, at the park, on the bleachers, but for whatever reason, she'd never invite him into her room for more than a few mere moments. He supposed it was still too intimate for her, but he was hoping after today, she'd be completely comfortable with him.

He slowly crept up to the sleeping figure on the bed. Miss Marley Rose was truly a sight to behold, especially when she was asleep and looked as innocent as she is. _Fuck, if she wakes up now and sees me staring at her, she'll think I'm some creep._

Jake backed up and scanned the room for his guitar. He saw pictures of him and Marley adorning her walls, one of his varsity sweaters left casually on her desk and the vase – the same one he and her made while he serenaded her with Unchained Melody. It was pretty deformed and unpainted but he felt proud knowing that she displayed _his_ gift to her, even if it was kind of ruined with the whole her letting another boy kiss her. Smiling, Jake realized the room practically screamed his and Marley's relationship.

Jake backed up and looked underneath her bed, expecting to see his guitar and was surprised when not only was his guitar not there, but a half-closed box in its place. He placed the tulips on the ground and reached under her bed to carefully remove the box from its spot. He knew he should have been finding his guitar – who knows how much time he had until Marley awoke – but he couldn't help doing a little snooping. _I mean, come on. Who the hell keeps a random box under their bed?_

Removing the lid, Jake was surprised to see a white sweater. It was obviously too large for Marley's petite frame and it seemed to be his size. _Hmm, maybe she was getting me a gift too, it's a little preppy though. _Jake took the sweater out of the box and realization dawned on him when he noticed the giant red "R".

_Why the hell does Marley have Ryder's sweater? _He recognized this sweater – it was worn in their school's production of Grease, a highly-praised performance but a nightmare for Jake. Not only did he not land the main role but he had to stand by and watch his girl kiss another dude. Totally not cool.

Figuring she was just given the sweater after the performance, he didn't think too much of it. He was about to put it back when another item caught his eye. Peering inside the box, he removed a 6-pack of – energy drink? What the actual hell was going on? Having Ryder's sweater was one thing but having a pack of energy drinks – which Jake was pretty sure were banned in Canada – was another. He saw a little yellow post-it note on the side which he picked off and read.

_"Keep away from Ryder"_. Huh? Marley was holding onto some drinks so Ryder couldn't get at them? O-kay. A little odd but hey, he was dating Marley Rose and she was anything but normal. He continued to look into the box and removed the entire contents: a journal, a mini-radio, the Hunger Games novel and many photographs and notes.

_What is all this shit? _Jake didn't know his girlfriend kept a diary and if she did, why was she keeping it underneath her bed? To keep it away from him? _Nah, don't be ridiculous man. It's probably filled with those songs she was talking about._ He knew Marley wrote original songs, she told them all about it during the lockdown. He couldn't exactly remember where she put them, he was nervous that day – okay, but he figured they'd be in this journal.

Flipping open the first page, he saw a familiar looking flower. It was one of those white flowers that Jake had given to Marley, well more like Ryder had bought for Marley and Jake just gave. But same difference – after all, he _is_ the boyfriend and so what if he needed a little help. She probably just kept it because she liked that he had given it to her, right? Right.

The pages after that were filled with writing and Jake quickly realized that these weren't her songs, these were her thoughts. He was about to put the journal back when a sentence caught his eye.

_"Ryder kissed me."_ Jake hesitated. He could put the journal away, pretend he never saw anything and continue to be with Marley, happily ignorant. Or he could read on, possibly get hurt and have feelings of resentment towards his girlfriend and best friend again.

He chose to read on.

"_He kissed me and it was ... magical. No, better than magical, it was amazing. The night was amazing, he was amazing and everything was just amazing. I can't believe my first kiss was with the quarterback of the football team"_

Wait, what? How could their stupid little kiss at Valentine's Day be her _first_ kiss? He and Marley shared dozen of kisses before that incident. Before Jake got more confused, he saw when the entry was dated: the night of the Grease performance. He remembered that night vividly – and he saw their kiss backstage. But really, who uses the word amazing to describe a kiss? His and Marley's kisses were much better.

Flipping the pages, he quickly skimmed the contents, hoping to see his name somewhere. He needed to read about their kisses, know that amazing could never compare to theirs. As he continued to flip, he saw his name mentioned here and there but no detail, just a mere retelling of the day's events. This was up until the week of the Valentine's Day.

_"Jake serenaded me in class today, it was so sweet. He had the Glee club to come along and help him. I can't shake off the feeling though that something isn't right; it didn't exactly seem like something Jake would do. I never told him I loved 'You're all I need to get by'. It's an oldie but I love it – I still remember when Ryder and I sang this song when practicing our vocals for Grease. It felt different singing it with Jake. But it was still very sweet of him to do that, I know he doesn't go for PDA often."_

Jake smirked a little at the last sentence. She thought he was sweet – him, bad boy Puckerman, was sweet. He couldn't help but wonder what different meant. Good different? Bad different? Ryder never told him how he knew Marley would love this song, but what's important is that she loved him for singing it. And after he sings to her again, he knows there'll be another entry in this journal, one without the word "different" or "amazing".

Glancing at her clock, he figured he'd wake Marley up at 8:00am, in a half-an-hour. No girl likes being woken up too early, and he was pretty early considering it was Saturday. Since he had 30 minutes to kill, he decided to continue reading, this time the night after the not-a-wedding party.

_"I feel so bad for , I could never imagine how he must be feeling, having his love leave him at his wedding. I can't believe we continued the party afterwards but he didn't want to ruin our Valentine's Day. Jake went full-out today. He gave me peonies – the queen of flowers! We danced, he gave me a necklace and then he took me to a hotel room and we did ... nothing. I just, I couldn't. I still feel terrible that he spent so much money for the room but I'm just not ready, especially since I'm battling with some emotions._

_ I'm almost 100% sure that Ryder is my Cyrano – "_

"Her what?", exclaimed Jake, before slapping a hand over his mouth. Peeking up, he noticed Marley shift slightly in her bed, let out a little snore, and continue to sleep. Letting out a sigh of relief, he racked his brain for the definition of Cyrano. Cyrano, Cyrano, Cyrano ... screw this. Pulling out his phone, he Googled the term and learned that Cyrano was some dude who told his best friend what to do to win over this chick, and ended up dying.

He guessed it related to Ryder, minus the whole dying part. Ryder had helped him make the Valentine week special for Marley and at the time, he knew Ryder was seriously crushing on his girl. Frowning slightly, he continued to read.

_" – with all the gifts through Jake. I know it is super sweet of Jake for trying to be a good boyfriend and making this week special for me, but I can't believe those boys hid this from me and expected me to not catch on. Jake's great and all but he isn't capable of this. Any of it"_

"Ouch", muttered Jake. He knew he wasn't exactly perfect 'boyfriend material' but he could be if he wanted to. He didn't exactly like his girlfriend thinking he wasn't capable of being romantic.

_"Ryder though ... he remembered everything. It's like he knows me better than me; my favourite flowers, song and then that necklace. When we went shopping last week, I had pointed that necklace out and I thought he wouldn't remember but he did. It's just, I don't know what his feelings are. Was he just trying to be a good friend and help out his buddy or could he ... could he possibly like me? _

_ I just wish he had given me the gifts himself, as himself. This week must have been terrible for him, seeing me love the gifts, his gifts, but love Jake for them. I just don't know how to feel. I really like Jake but Ryder is, he's special._

_ The thing is, if he possible likes me, do I possibly like him?"_

Jake clenched his jaw shut as he reread the passage. He knew he shouldn't have given Marley the gifts Ryder bought but he isn't a romantic guy. He wanted to give her the romance she deserved, and Ryder's ideas seemed amazing, shit there's that word, and the best he could come up with was a fashion show. And even that wasn't his idea – it was his brother's.

And since when did she 'really like' him? She was supposed to love him, she said so herself. That those 3 words, I love you, meant something. He knew their relationship was moving fast, emotionally wise – they still hadn't had sex – but he thought that she loved him. He was so sure.

He was about to close the journal, figuring he had enough of Marley confession time but a thought crossed his mind. Katie. Ryder's catfish, that couldn't be his Marley – right? Jake wasn't so sure anymore.

Flipping another page, he saw an entry about their pottery session together, the one thing he did on his own, only to be ruined by Ryder. _The dude just had to kiss her right when I was going to make my own display of romance. _Jake knew they were cool now but he couldn't help but wonder how Marley was feeling when he sang to her. Was it _amazing_?

_"I am the worst girlfriend in the world._

_ Ryder kissed me and I let him. Worse, I kissed him back. I'm pretty sure that kissing your boyfriend's best friend doesn't make you the ideal girlfriend. But it was so hard to pull away. Ryder's an amazing kisser, he does this thing with his nose that just makes me melt. Kitty's so wrong – he doesn't have 'donkey teeth', he's just perfect. _

_ And there I go again, dreaming about Ryder's lips when I should be thinking of Jake's. Kitty told me to have both boys but I know that's not right. They're both amazing guys and I just don't understand why me? I'm just Marley Rose, I'm no one special. They could have any girl they want and they chose me. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't make a decision._

_ Jake really surprised me today. He sang Unchained Melody to me, a beautiful song, and had a pottery session prepared for us. It was so romantic and what makes it so special was that it was his idea. He thought of it and I couldn't be more proud of him. But I – I just couldn't get into it._

_ This is going to sound terrible, I know I'm a terrible person, but while Jake was singing to me, I was thinking of Ryder. I just, I don't know what's wrong with me. My boyfriend is singing to me and I'm thinking of another boy, his best friend, singing and kissing to me. I can't let anyone know, its way too embarrassing but I needed to tell someone, even if it's only my journal"_

Jake couldn't believe what he had just read. He knew Marley seemed a little out of it when he was singing to her but he thought it was because she was just overwhelmed with emotions, not that she was thinking of _Ryder._

They already talked about it and confirmed that Marley had no mixed feelings; it was always him, always Jake. _Then what the fucking hell is this? How does she not have any feelings when she's thinking about him, and not me? _

"I've had enough of this shit", muttered Jake. He didn't know how he was going to be able to face Marley again without thinking of what she wrote. He _just_ got over the whole Ryder and Marley kissed deal and now it's like he opened the wound again, and it _hurt._ He obviously read too much, but the guilt of reading her journal didn't even hit him over the pain he felt. But he still had to know – Marley isn't Katie. Because if she's Katie, he doesn't know what he's going to do.

Flipping past page after page, Jake resisted the urge to rip out every page he saw Ryder's name in. He kept going until he spotted Katie's name. Bracing himself for the worst, he read...

_ "Today Ryder confronted me and Jake about his online 'girlfriend' Katie. I knew something wasn't right when he said he was trying online dating but I thought that if he met other girls, he would learn that I'm not so special after all._

_ I didn't think he would move on from me so quickly though. I thought we had, something but I made my decision. I chose Jake and I can't expect Ryder to always be there. I should be happy he found some other girl._

_ But I'm not. Not only because of my own feelings but because this 'Katie' obviously played him. And no one should be mean to someone as sweet and caring as Ryder. I hated to see his tear-stained face today by the lockers and then when he accused me and Jake of catfishing him, I never saw such hate in his eyes, directed at me._

_ I just can't stand seeing him so upset. It hurts me to know he feels taken advantage of ... but a part of me, a small part of me can't help but be a little happy. I know he doesn't text her when we're hanging but the problem is we're not hanging. Not like we used to. I'm always with Jake and when I'm not, well, Jake is still getting over the Ryder kissed me. For a while it seemed he was avoiding me – everything's been kind of off lately. _

_ I just miss my best friend. Ryder is so –"_

Jake couldn't read anymore about how amazing – fuck there's that word again – Ryder is. Sure, he's relieved that Katie isn't Marley but he can't help but feel bummed that after all his effort, all his frickin time spent with this girl, she still had mixed feelings. It's painfully obvious who Marley likes. And if he's being honest, he thinks he knew this whole time. You don't just look at someone like she does to Ryder if you don't have _those_ feelings.

And oh god, Marley actually thinks Ryder's moved on? With this "Katie"? Jake's seen a couple of these messages between Ryder and "Katie" and c'mon, it's so obvious that whoever the catfisher is, she (or he – he still hasn't ruled out Brad, the piano player) is impersonating Marley. Favourite Disney character? How awesome Hunger Games is? Your truth is your truth? It doesn't take a genius to know that that's Marley's voice – even if its' written by someone else.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ He saw the signs and still pursued a relationship with Marley. She was perfect and he thought he could be perfect and they could be perfect but he knows that their relationship is like the vase. Broken and imperfect, full of mixed emotions and _Ryder._ _Great, now I'm thinking like a frickin' English teacher. _

Jake closed the journal and put it back in the box, not even caring that she'll notice it's out of place. He glanced up at the clock – 8:01. _Oh well. Let her have her damn dreams about Ryder._ He picked up the mini-radio and was about to put that away too when he noticed the engraving on the back.

_"One day it'll you be on the radio. Happy birthday Marls"_. Jake rolled his eyes – obviously this was a gift from Ryder. Of course he would know that Marley wanted to be on the radio, but dammit he was so sure she wanted to be on Broadway. Jake didn't understand. Why would Marley hide her gift? It didn't scream out her emotions for him, it could be simply seen as just a radio. He put it back into the box.

What confused him the most was the Hunger Games novel. Everything else could fit in to this box, her hidden secrets. But everyone knows she loves the Hunger Games – what is so special about this book. He looked at the cover and the back, it was just a book. He flipped through the pages and then he saw it – highlighting of some passages. About the Peeta/Katniss/Gale relationship. He never actually read the books, reading isn't his thing, but he's seen the movie to know that there's the love triangle. _I never thought I'd be living out a triangle. I know Ryder read this, he spent a month to get through it. _

Maybe Marley thought the triangle in the book was like the triangle in her life, hard to choose. Or maybe she's thinking that Ryder is Peeta, the guy that kinda steals Gale's girl. In which case, he's Gale. Which doesn't make him so happy cause he knows what Gales fate is, and it isn't pleasant. _Or maybe it doesn't mean a damn thing and she just likes the book too much._

But Jake knew it wasn't that. Sighing, he put the book into the box. Taking the photographs, he felt the urge to rip them but he could do nothing but sigh. Pictures of Marley and Ryder; dancing, singing, making faces, being _happy._ He's never – not once – seen that look of pure adoration in Marley's eyes than he's seen in these pictures. If his heart wasn't already hurting, it was dying right now. Why couldn't he make her smile like that, make her eyes light up like that? What makes Ryder so darn special, so _fucking amazing?_

He looked at the pictures of him and Marley on her wall and looked back at the photos in his hand. It was clear which ones should have been posted on her walls. Although her room showed off his and Marley's relationship, this box of secrets, it was _her. _And what it showed off was far from Marley and Jake.

Without even reading the notes, he put them and the photos back in the box. By the amount of notes she had, it was clear that she kept every note passed between her and Ryder. He didn't need to read them to know what they would be – little details, things that he wouldn't find so important but it obviously meant the world to Marley._ This is just fucking great. My girlfriend has like, a shrine, to my best friend. Why is my life so screwed over?_

A loud beep suddenly interrupted Jake's thoughts. Startled, he peeked up and saw Marley slap a hand on her alarm clock. It was 8:30. _Shit. I didn't even find my guitar._ Quickly, Jake put the sweater and the bottles of energy drink back into the box and shut the lid. He was just slipping the box underneath her bed, when Marley sat up.

"Hello?" she said, groggily. Her hair was a mess and she had sleep in her eyes, and Jake thought she was beautiful. _Beautiful but not mine._

"Umm, hey?" said Jake as he popped up from her floor. Marley's eyes widened and she gave a little gasp.

"Jake!" said Marley, as she sat up on her bed. "What are you doing here at 8:30 in the morning? And what were you doing on the floor? Do I even want to know? Are you even listening? Jake!"

But Jake wasn't able to focus on the words she said because he couldn't glance away from her chest. Not in _that_ way for _that _reason. He couldn't look away because shining proudly on her neck was the necklace. That heart-shaped necklace Jake gave to Marley for Valentine's Day but it wasn't his gift, it was _Ryder's._ That stupid necklace that she noticed in the mall and Ryder remembered even though he couldn't for the life of him remember something like that, and he was her boyfriend.

That was the final straw for Jake. She wore that necklace _everywhere_ and she knows who the real gift-giver was.

"Jake? Jake are you alright?" asked Marley, breaking Jake from his thoughts. She looked up at him confused with amusement in her eyes. Jake wanted nothing more than to kiss her and pretend he saw nothing but then the necklace caught the light and he knew, it wasn't right.

"Explain", said Jake solemnly.

"Huh?" asked Marley.

"Explain", repeated Jake.

"Explain what exactly? Jake, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not fucking alright because my girlfriend has a shrine under her bed to my best friend!" Jake finally snapped. He didn't mean to yell at her but he was just so confused. He came to her house this morning so hopeful and so ready to serenade his girlfriend but now, he wants nothing more than to leave.

"You went underneath my bed? You looked through my stuff?" Marley said accusation in her voice. She narrowed her eyes. "That box is none of your business."

"None of my business? None of my _business?_ I'm your boyfriend, I think it's my business to know that you have, like, a Ryder box"

"Jake", Marley's voiced softened. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"No shit I wasn't. I just, I can't believe you kept this from me. You have feelings for, for Ryder. And I get that alright, I get that he's and everything you guys do is amazing and his kisses are amazing and – "

"Jake, Jake, calm down. I – I know it's not fair for you or to him but I – it was hidden for a reason."

Before Jake had a chance to respond, the door to Marley's room swung upon. Clad in a bathrobe and bunny slippers, Mrs. Rose looked quite intimidating as she gave her best glare to Jake.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked. "I heard yelling". Jake took in the scene; he was standing over Marley's bed – Marley, with tears in her eyes and him, looking as angry as ever. It clearly wouldn't look right in the mind of a parent.

"Everything's okay Mom" said Marley, not looking at her mom in the eyes. "Jake and I are just having a little discussion."

Mrs. Rose eyed her daughter, obviously concerned. "Marley ..."

"I swear Mom, everything's fine." Marley told her. Her mom gave a small, hesitant nod.

"Alright but keep this door wide open. And Marley, I'm right in the other room if you need me." Mrs. Rose gave Marley another look and retreated back to her room, leaving the door wide open.

"Sorry about that" muttered Marley, eyes still downcast. "She's still really protective of me."

"Marley", sighed Jake. "Just – please. I want, I, I need to know. About the Ryder box"

"I wish you wouldn't it call it that" Marley sighed. "But I guess it's an appropriate title" Marley glanced at Jake and he urged her on.

"After I told you Ryder kissed me, after you sung to me, I felt confused"

"Yeah, dreaming of him while I sang to you" said Jake, bitterly.

"I know, it was wrong. But I couldn't help myself. And – wait. How do you, how do you know that? I didn't tell anyone except ... you read my journal!" exclaimed Marley.

"I thought it was full of your original songs. The only reason I even came here this morning was to sing to you. I was looking for my damned guitar and I found your Ryder box and I thought it'd be even more awesome if I could sing one of your songs. Guess I was wrong."

"Jake, I am so sorry" Marley said but before she could continue apologizing, damn that girl can ramble, he cut her off.

"Just please, continue. After he kissed you ..."

"I was confused. And then when he apologized and we all made up and you were speaking to me again, I don't know, I thought you'd be angry if you walked into my room and saw, well, everything in that box. So I put all reminders of me and him and our, erm, not a relationship thing, into a box and I kept it under my bed. I never wanted you to have to see it and feel bad or be angry with me."

"Marley, I'm not mad." Jake said.

"You're not?" Marley asked with her eyes wide.

"No, I am. But I'm more hurt. If you wanted him this whole time, why play me?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want to play you! I honestly thought it was you I wanted but ..."

"But what? But you've always loved him?" Jake laughed without humour. "I should've known. You guys are always making eyes at each other."

"Jake please, please I'm just so confused. I really like you but I, I like him too" Marley pleaded for him to understand.

"Like huh? Not love? I thought it meant something to you" Jake said, no longer caring about the hatred in his voice. He was hurt and dammit, he had a right to be.

"I don't know Jake! I. Don't. Know" said Marley. "I want so badly to get over him but I just can't. It's not fair to you but -"

"You know what? You're right. It's not fair to me. I think, Marley I think we should break up." Jake said this all without looking at her. Because if her looked at her, he knew he would break and take it all back. _Fuck, why can't I just be with her? Why can't she love me?_

"Jake" said Marley through her tears.

"Marley. It's for the best. I can't be with you if you're still in love with him. Those feelings aren't just going to go away because you hid them in a box. I think you need to try with him." _Damn man, what am I doing? Ryder so owes me after this._

"I am so sorry Jake" uttered Marley, as she hastily wiped away her tears.

"Don't be sorry. I just want my best friends back alright?" Jake turned around and was ready to leave her room, all thoughts of his guitar and the tulips and his grand romantic gesture gone. As he was leaving, he took note of the McKinley calendar on her wall, the page showing a picture of Ryder. Jake chuckled. _Alright buddy, I guess it's your turn with her._

He turned around to glance back at the girl on the bed. She was sniffling slightly and looking back at him. Jake gave her a small little smile, the best he could muster.

"Don't worry about him" said Jake, remembering what he had read. "He's totally not over you". And with that, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

That was the end of one of the best relationships Jake ever had. And as he walked down the stairs and out of the Rose's house, he couldn't help but think that what he did was amazing. And maybe it wasn't all in vain – maybe one day he could have someone who thought he was amazing and had a Jake box. But for now, Jake was content in knowing that Marley's Ryder box was opened and his best friends could go back to being themselves.

**Fin.**

**Thank-you for reading! I hope other Ryley fans continue to write stories on this couple; this archive could use some more Ryder x Marley! **

**By the way, I hope you all check out Angelina Johnson's stories – she's a fantastic writer and the reason I was inspired to write this.**

**As always, reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
